A wide variety of cleaning materials are commonly used by vehicle owners to clean and maintain their vehicles, including, among other things, paper towels, windshield cleaning fluid, sponges, spray bottles and the like. Such cleaning materials can be particularly important for certain operations, such as in long-haul trucking operations and when travelling significant distances in rural areas. In such circumstances, vehicle operators can find their visibility reduced from the accumulation of insects and other matter on the head lights, windows and mirrors, without any service station or the like nearby. It is not unusual, for instance, for a truck driver to regularly stop in uninhabited areas and clean the accumulation of insects and the like from the headlights in order to safely maintain visibility at night. Similarly, it is often necessary to clean the front grill of a vehicle to prevent accumulated matter from blocking the free flow of air around the engine block. Typically, however, cleaning materials are stored in separate locations within a vehicle resulting in wasted space. Moreover, when such cleaning materials are separately stored they can be misplaced, placing the vehicle operator in a difficult position when it is necessary to clean the vehicle headlights, grill or the like and the necessary cleaning materials are unavailable. Even where cleaning materials are available to a vehicle operator, there is typically no platform or other organizational means for organizing the cleaning materials in an easy to access arrangement.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved means for storing and managing cleaning materials in a vehicle that fulfills the above needs in the art. It is a further object of the invention to provide a simple, easy to use, compact vehicle cleaning kit. It is a further object of the invention to provide an integrated vehicle cleaning kit that can be used for a plurality of cleaning functions. It is yet another object of the invention to provide a vehicle cleaning kit that has a modular structure so as to facilitate the selective arrangement of cleaning elements within the kit.